The Princess Party
by Spongeloverbobpants
Summary: Every year, the Disney princesses have a royal reunion to see where they're at in life. They switch off who hosts this event every year, but this year it was Belle's turn to host it. It starts off alright, but boy, do these girls really know how to have a great time.


Every year, the Disney princesses have a royal reunion to see where they're at in life. They switch off who hosts this event every year, but this year it was Belle's turn to host it. It is also girls only, so no princes or children were allowed. "Oh my god this place is such a mess! Maybe they won't notice if I just move everything into large piles in a corner" Belle said while shoving her bills, and paperwork onto a dirty chair in the corner of her kitchen. "I am excited though, especially to see Cinderella and Aurora; I haven't seen them in forever".

It took a few hours for Belle to finish preparing the castle, while she shooed her husband to the west wing. The bell rang and she saw through the peephole that the first guest was Snow White. "Oh great, not this bitch first. She's so depressing, and turns every story into a pity party for herself. I kind of hate her, and don't want her in my life anymore, but she's good friends with the others, so I guess I'll just suffer" Belle thought to herself before opening the front door to greet Snow White.

"Oh my god! Snow!? It's been so long! I've missed you so much how've you been?!" Belle exclaimed while running over to hug her. Snow White was holding her leather purse over her shoulder, while holding a cigarette in her other hand. Her skirt was dangerously short, and she had tattoos of her favorite animal friends running down her body. "Oh hey. I didn't expect you to come to the door so quickly, people usually don't for me" Snow said in a somber tone. "Aww sweetie, of course I did, because you're such a great friend to me!" Belle said like the lying bitch she is. She welcomed Snow White into her home, and Snow White immediately roamed on her own accord.

The bell rang again, and the next guest Belle saw was Mulan. Mulan is insanely hot, and the other princesses have always wanted to low key have wild sex with her. Mulan was wearing her usual kimono, with a matching purple fan in her hand. Belle opened the door and greeted Mulan with her same ecstatic voice. "Oh my god! Mulan you hot bitch! How the hell have you been?!" Belle said before giving Mulan a friendly hug. Mulan was really hot, but also the most quiet of the princesses, she was modest, and didn't like a lot of attention being focused on herself. "Hello Belle, thank you for such a warm introduction. What a lovely home you have" Mulan politely said.

Belle saw that behind Mulan, Aurora was heading up towards her castle. Aurora was quite the party animal, and tried pretty much every drug known to man. She was also wearing a really short pink skirt with a matching light pink crop top. Belle ran to Aurora and hugged her tightly. "Aurora! Oh my god I missed you soooooo much!" Belle said. Aurora took a second to respond because she was really stoned. "Oh! Oh my god where am I?! Aurora pulled her usual dementia act and they both laughed.

"It's my bitches!" A scream was heard from behind them. It was none other than Cinderella. Cinderella was wearing leggings, and a shirt that only covered the top half of her boobs. Everyone loved Cinderella, even though she was the stereotypical dumb blonde that's surprised by almost any fact that comes out of someone's mouth. "Oh my god I was lost for two hours! I'm so glad I finally found this place!" Cinderella exclaimed. "Two hours? You live 20 minutes away from me" Belle stated. "Yeah, but I wanted to be here early so we could…you know". Cinderella pulled out a blunt and winked at Belle and Aurora.

"Well…Snow and Mulan are here already. Would this be enough for all of us?" Belle said. Aurora stared at the weed for a second. "I think that at this current moment at this particular evening in this very location I am all set with that" Aurora stated. "Oh well if she doesn't want any then this should definitely be enough for all of us!" said Cinderella cheerfully. Cinderella then looked behind her. "Come on Ariel!" Cinderella yelled down, while Ariel happily ran up the steps. Ariel was the most innocent princess, and also the most optimistic about everything. The others saw her as a child, even though she was one of the oldest ones alive.

The group went into Belle's castle, and everyone sat in the dining room, with plates of food all around, and music blaring from the upbeat furniture. "It's a shame the others couldn't come :(" said Cinderella. "Yeah, Repunzel's stuck in another tower with her shitty boyfriend, and Tiana won't contact any of us anymore. I think Merida was eaten by a bear or something?" Belle started thinking about the remaining princesses. "Oh my god isn't Jasmine a terrorist?!" Cinderella yelled for no reason. "A TERRORIST?!" Ariel started to panic. "She can't be a terrorist; she gave me half of her sandwich the other day" Ariel tried to reason with Cinderella. "Yeah so? That has nothing to do with not being a-" Cinderella was cut off by Snow White. "She's not a fucking terrorist guys. Even Aladdin's not, although he's kind of sketchy.." Snow White defended Jasmine. "Oh my god lets ask her when she gets here!" Cinderella said.

"Guys can we just take a group nap, I don't even know who Jasmine is right now" Aurora was definitely out of it, and about to pass out. "Hey its okay Aurora, just keep drinking your tea" Belle said trying to comfort her. "Okay!" Aurora said happily while drinking. "Ugh, don't even get me started with men" Snow White said while burning her finger through the flame of a candle. "Snow! Does that hurt!" Cinderella started yelling again in fear. "Not really. I think" Snow White said while her skin started shriveling, and becoming brownish-purple. "My boyfriend's so annoying. He's really boring, and his dick's not even that big" Cinderella complained.

"Yeah, mines really passive, and wants me to do all the work, like the pillow princess he is" said Belle. "Mine died from our last battle with the Mongolians" Mulan said as the room went quiet. A few seconds passed before Cinderella started screaming again. "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" as she started twerking on top of the dining room table. The others started dancing too, and Aurora passed out while Snow White was giving her a lap dance. "Awww, she fell asleep on ya Snow? You should slap her awake again" Belle pressured Snow White. "I don't want to do that, because I'm the one who ruffeed her" Snow White said as everyone stopped dancing.


End file.
